


Pokémon Adventures! Let’s Go Chapter; an AU

by Lets_Go_AU



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe, Jadeshipping - Freeform, Multi, originalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_Go_AU/pseuds/Lets_Go_AU
Summary: Follow our two main protagonists, Chase and Elaine, through a perceived re-telling of their story through the games, and how we think their adventures through the Pokémon manga could unfold.(We post art here —>https://lets-go-au.tumblr.com , on our Tumblr. Check us out if you’re interested!)





	Pokémon Adventures! Let’s Go Chapter; an AU

**Author's Note:**

> https://lets-go-au.tumblr.com <— Go check out our Tumblr please, we post art and other miscellaneous stuff there about this.

In the Kanto region, in the small peaceful town of Pallet, a group of dear friends gather in a quiet living room. Each of them filled with suspense, but none more than the soon to be parents Red and Green.

“Green, they’re late. Why are they late?” Red firmly tightens his hold on his husbands hand. He uses his other hand to wipe beads of nervous sweat from his forehead.

The two had been waiting patiently on their couch for hours now. Outside, the sky was dark, and hard rain rumbled against the windows. Both had been eagerly awaiting the arrival of their new son. The Pelipper that was supposed to deliver the boy from Unova was half an hour late. No doubt the heavy storm had delayed it.

Green took his open hand and placed it comfortingly on Red’s face. “Hey, it’s gonna be fine. He’s gonna get here safely, and you’re gonna be an amazing father.”

Red couldn’t help but smile at Green’s comforting words. He’d always had that effect on Red.

“You know, you’re gonna be a great dad too.”, he whispered into Green’s ear.

There to support them both were their two closest friends, Blue and Yellow. The two had brought their own child Elaine with them, who was being cradled in Yellow’s arms, in the hopes of establishing an early bond between Elaine and Red and Green’s new son.

Little Elaine was only a year old. Her mothers’ had adopted her at a very young age of six months. Since meeting her new parents Elaine couldn’t do anything but smile. She was a cheerful baby who radiated love with every adorable expression she made.

Through the crashing rain a sudden loud clapping sound could be heard. The sound of wings. The baby had arrived. The adults quickly rushed to the door, Yellow first setting baby Elaine down in her crib. Green was the first one there, Red no more than an inch behind him, and Yellow and Blue following the two eager, yet nervous out of their minds, soon to be dads at a brisk pace. Green tosses the front door ajar, nearly sending it off its hinges.

Sitting there was the expected, albeit half an hour earlier, Pelipper. The rain had soaked it’s feathery coat. Lying in front of the large bird pokemon was a woven basket. The basket was filled with blankets; all of which swaddled a small child of about 10 months of age. He had raven black hair, a dash of freckles across his nose, and a cute little button nose. Green and Red immediately fell in love with him.

Green knelt down by the basket, picking up the small boy in his arms. He was consciously careful about how he held the baby. He wanted the boy to be comfortable, but still snugly secure in his arms. Green could already tell he’d have a hard time ever letting him go.

Only a second later Red had walked up behind his husband. He rested his chin on Green’s shoulder. His arms curled around his husband’s waist. He watched the child with awwing eyes, he was infatuated. Once, Red never thought he could love anything more than battling with his Pokemon, then he met Green. He thought he could never love anyone as much as he loved Green, but yet again he was pleasantly surprised because now there was this boy. This beautiful ball of life. Red felt an overwhelming urge to protect and support the child. That urge would never die.

The sleeping infant opened his eyes to look up at the two men. That was when they saw it. A clear layer of milky smoke laid across the child’s eyes. He was blind. The two were taken back at first, but very quickly accepted this. Their blossoming love for the kid quickly overwhelming any concern the revelation might’ve brought.

“Oh he’s beautiful.”, cooed Yellow who had made her way around the men to get a better look at the child.

“Yeah, he’s definitely a looker, just like his Aunty Blue. So, what’s his name?”, asked an excited Blue as she peeked over Green’s shoulder.

Red and Green both looked to each other with a smile. They’d actually already agreed on a name.

“Chase.”, they said in unison.

“His name is Chase.”, Green said with a wide smile.

“Oh, that’s a wonderful name.”, assured Yellow.

The small child smiled in agreement; a wide lively smile.


End file.
